A year after the end chapter one
by lillyrose101
Summary: what happened after breaking dawn? how did jasper and alice feel? discover the romance between jasper and alice and see the intensity of their relationship in a whole new light.
1. Chapter 1

**A year after the end…**

**Chapter One**

Alice:

The past year has gone by so fast, even for a vampire. Bella is just starting to get used to being one of us, but it's making it even harder for jasper since she hasn't killed one human when she's is still new though he is still trying to contain himself. Edward and Bella have been in Alaska with Renesmee and Jacob. It's getting easier to see Jacob with the more time he spends near our kind without ripping our heads off- but he still smells awful. They will be coming through the door in exactly 1 hour. Charlie will be around more often due to visiting Bella and Renesmee which is going to be so hard for Jasper, as he is so used to having a place where he can let his guard down. He has gone to hunt so he can stand the burn better. Suddenly, Jasper was behind me. "Miss me?' he whispered, with the sweet smell of blood in his cool breath. Then his smooth lips were pressed against mine. Within a few seconds my breath had quickened, and my muscles had relaxed, savouring this rare moment completely alone.

We broke away as we heard running in the woods. Rosalie and Emmett were on their way. Jasper sighed, looking at me with a sense of longing in his liquid gold eyes. "No," I whispered, as his reluctance to leave washed over me. Kissing me one more time, he cradled my face in his gentle hands before rushing up the stairs, sending pollen flying in all directions from the flowers draped along the stairs. A second later, Emmett and Rosalie hopped off a branch through the open window. Bella was not going to be impressed, unfortunately becoming a vampire didn't make her enjoy the attention any more than she used to, but my surprise party wouldn't be wasted as Renesmee seemed to love it.

I glanced around the room, checking everything was in place. The magnolias were draped over the bannister with multi-coloured balloons tied to the end of it. Balloons were also dotted around the edge of the room; I had tied ribbons wherever I could in all different bright colours. I had put the big pile of presents on the table; there was a new outfit from me for Renesmee, a pair of keys to a metallic blue Volvo for Edward (His was looking a bit old by now) and a new charm for Bella's bracelet. It was a finely carved locket made of pure silver with the Cullen family emblem engraved on the outside. Inside was a small photo of us all. I could already see that she would love it. Rosalie and Emmett had bought Edward a stereo for his new car and Renesmee and Bella matching necklaces with the family emblem engraved. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper had bought Renesmee a pale lilac blackberry curve with a real diamanté studded case (she had thrown her old phone at Jacobs rock solid face in their last argument), they had bought Bella an iPod with 'Isabella La Bella Una' engraved onto the back and for Edward they had bought the new CD he had been hinting us. 'They are going to absolutely love them!' I grinned at Rose and Emmett as jasper walked silently back downstairs, his face was torn between excitement and worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was sat in Carlisle's study, it's a good place to think and right now my head was swimming with questions. The party went brilliantly. Everyone was laughing, opening presents. Even Bella didn't moan about the surprise and Renesmee took on the role of the centre of attention happily, twirling in her new dress Jacob had bought her on holiday. Everyone was normal for once, so it was typical that my vision had to happen now. We couldn't have a fun night. They had just finished opening the presets when I saw them coming. Another coven is coming, but they aren't like the usual ones that pass through every now and then. No, they were southerners. In the south they cannot come out in the day as it is too sunny and they fight for hunting ground. That is where the idea of using newborns for a 'vampire army' came from. Even this wouldn't normally bother us but they weren't passing through, they want power over forks, Seattle, Port Angeles and everywhere else near. They are determined to get it. Their plan is to turn up here, at the house with their army and then they think we couldn't possibly refuse. Their army s 20 at the moment but they are more skilled than Victoria and are creating more as they travel through. They don't kill the vampires after a year either. They use those ones to train the new ones first, if their not more careful there is going to be an upsurge in the vampire population if we're not careful! There are six of the main family, which is considered quite a big group for our kind. There are two girls, both blond, but one had a neatly chopped bob whereas the others hair went all the way to her waist.

In my vision the bob haired blond wore a light grey top with a white pattern on it with grey camouflage crops and black converses. She wore a necklace with a skull and crossbones charm and little grey stud earrings. The long-haired blonde wore a light pink top with 'princess' written in a sparkly lighter pink. She wore a light blue mini skirt and knee high white socks and pink converse trainers with a matching pink headband. The first male is the leader and is the long haired blondes mate. He had brown short, scruffy hair and wore a black hoody, black skinny jeans and black and white high tops. The second boy has mouse coloured, shoulder length scruffy hair. He wore a 'star wars' t-shirt and baggy ripped jeans. He had plain white trainers (definitely needed replacing) and a dark green sock hat. The third was the bob haired blondes mate. He had short blond hair and wore some dark blue jeans, a blue top with a print on it and a lighter blue shirt over the top. He had white 'Adidas' shoes on. The fourth was the newest to join and least connected to the others. He had jet black hair in a ruffled mess on his head. He was wearing a black t-shit, blue jeans and black vans. He was the most plain of them all and was a step behind the 6 in my vision.

Edward snarled and the whole room stared at him, he had seen my vision in my mind and was already crouched my Bella and Renesmee. Otherwise Jasper would have been the only one to notice that anything was different. He notices everything about me. He looked down at me questioningly. 'What's wrong?' Jasper's eyes were filled with worry, "some vampires are coming here" I told him, his beautiful golden eyes narrowed. He knew I was lying, as usual. "They're southerners; they want forks and everywhere near it. They are going to challenge us.' Emmet laughed aloud, "as if they would have a chance against us and the wolves! Didn't they hear about the whole army we wiped out already?" He was ridiculously over-confident even for Emmet. I scowled at him, "there are 20 of them at the moment and they plan on expanding their group larger _plus_ these vampires are more skilled, they get the older vampires to train the new before they get rid of them. These aren't going to be like the last ones, they will be skilled. We need more of us than them or at least one of us will die! There are 6 of the main family 2 female and 4 male.' that shut him up. Jasper was suddenly there with me, his arm around my waist. 'shhh, it's ok, we will just have to plan faster and try to get more of us' the he twirled me round and pressed his lips to mine. My mind was lank and all I could think of was his solid, toned body against mine. He pulled away slowly. I looked up and saw him smiling at me, I couldn't help smiling back. I was always happy around him and it wasn't because of his 'gift', it was just him. He has always been my own silver lining no matter how dark the cloud. I could never possibly live without him. Everyone was sat at the table now. "We know we have the wolves' help which makes us at 19 but it would be close. The Denali vampires owe us after what Irina did and since they didn't help last time so we can hopefully count on their help too" Carlisle said. "we could try and get into contact with the Egyptian coven too which would give us a slight advantage" Jasper volunteered. "But is it really fair to involve everyone when we could so easily lose?" Carlisle was frowning. It was plain on his face that he was concerned about everyone however it is their choice. I just hope we can find enough helpers.


End file.
